


crying in the club

by juniperq



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Host club AU, OHSHC AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperq/pseuds/juniperq
Summary: when all he wanted was a place to practice his dancing in peace, and ends up millions of won in debt(the ouran high school host club au no one needed)





	crying in the club

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in the past few years so I'm very rusty... anyway.

"Ten, are you sure this room is empty?"

"Trust me on this one, Taeyong. I've used this room before, and no one really comes by. It should be fine!"

 

 

...is what he said, but.

"Lee Taeyong, freshman. I understand that you're here on a dance scholarship?" A bespectacled student asks him, clutching a clipboard in one hand. 

Taeyong nods quietly, eyes never leaving the broken vase he accidentally knocked over. It looks expensive. It probably is.

"I'm not sure if you're aware, but that vase you just broke was from the Renaissance period, and oh, costs around 81 million won."

His blood runs cold. _81 million won?_ He doesn't even have more than a few thousand to his name.

"—so you can either pay us back with cash, or with your body," the guy finishes, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Taeyong swallows. It's not like he has a choice, really... He looks up at the guy pleadingly, who only smiles at him. It's unsettling.

"Alright, then. Pleasure doing business with you, Taeyong. You can start by sweeping that out," he waves dismissively towards whatever remained of the vase, before stepping towards him. "Kim Doyoung. Let's keep in touch."

 

 

 

It's not like he meant to break anything, and certainly not anything that expensive. He just wanted to look for an empty room to get some practice in.

Taeyong glares at Ten as he chews on his sandwich.

"I'm really sorry, Taeyong! I didn't know they kept shit like that in there..." Ten whines. "I'd help you pay for it if I could, really, but I'm just as much of a scholar as you are."

He sighs. "It's fine, I guess. I mean, it could've been a lot worse... They could've had me kicked out of here or something."

 

 

 

**Unknown Number:**  
_Meet me at Music Room 3, 5pm sharp. It's the same room as yesterday. —Kim Doyoung_

 

 

 

It's 4:48pm when he knocks on the door of Music Room 3.

"Just a minute!" someone calls from inside.

He waits. The guy who opens the door looks about his age, possibly younger. "Hi! What can I do for you?"

"I, uh, I'm looking for Kim Doyoung? He told me to meet him here."

"Ah, just a moment. Doyoung! Someone's looking for you," he hollered inside the room before turning back to Taeyong. "Why don't you come in?"

This guy looks warm and friendly, a contrast to the cold and aloof exterior Doyoung presented previously. "Here, have a seat. He's just finishing up." He doesn't wait too long until Doyoung joins him, sitting across him in a single-seater sofa with his legs crossed.

"Right. Let's discuss you working for us. You need to be here before 5pm every weekday, which by the way, good job being early today. You'll be cleaning up the club room before and after club activities, preparing tea and snacks, and provide anything the members ask for. 

"I'll be tallying your hours and calculating how much of your debt is left. Any questions?"

"Uh, right," Taeyong scratches his head, "What exactly does your club do?"

 

 

"A what?"

"A host club, Ten, _host club_." Taeyong rubs his face with his palm. "Apparently they get a lot of clients daily and it just so happened that they were doing outdoor stuff when you and I came in..."

 

 

 

"Who's that guy?" He hears one of the members ask around as he sweeps around the room. "He looks familiar..."

Doyoung approaches him then, clapping his hands to get everyone else's attention. "Right. Everyone, this is Taeyong. Taeyong, everyone."

"Isn't he that guy on scholarship? I've seen him around before," someone else pipes up. 

"Explains the shabby practice clothes, then."

Taeyong looks down on his outfit. It's not _bad_ , in his opinion, and he handwashed them himself just this weekend. They're just a bunch of snobs, he supposes...

"Anyway," Doyoung continues, "He's here to work for the club—"

"Hey, do you really need the glasses? I'm Johnny by the way." Someone approaches him, peering above his lenses. It's a fairly tall dude with floppy black hair.

"I— uh," he removes his glasses, letting the other guy inspect them. "Kinda, I guess? I can't really afford contact lenses anyway."

"Yeah, these are pretty thick..." Johnny's about to return the glasses when he stops short. "Dude what the fuck. You didn't tell us he was _hot_."

 

 

Ten is stunned when they meet for lunch the next day. "What happened to you?"

Taeyong's glasses are gone, and his hair is freshly cut and dyed a honey brown. He's also been handed some new clothes to wear at school. ("They're designer," Doyoung helpfully informs him as he hands over the bags of clothes.)

"Someone decided I needed a makeover."

 

 

"Why don't we just, you know, let him host too," one of the members (who he'll learn later on is Mark) suggests. "That way he can pay off his debt in no time, with that face."

"Ah, _hyung_ , you're so brilliant! Let me give you a kiss for your efforts—"

Taeyong watches Mark unsuccessfully dodge the younger boy and his advances with fondness, while the older members openly coo at the display.

 

 

After a whole afternoon manhandling him in their makeshift salon (really just a few sofas and a hairdresser they phoned in a few hours ago) they deem Taeyong good enough to be a host. Or at least look the part.

"You can start tomorrow, then," Doyoung declares. "Welcome to Club 127."

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs* i ran out of steam... if anyone's ever interested enough to explore this au with me hmu!!!
> 
> [twitter](twitter.com/junemoonhwi)


End file.
